Ness is better than Lucas
by Nesspwns
Summary: Why Ness is better than Lucas
1. Why Ness is better

Ness is better than Lucas

1. Yo-yo

I know you guys are all going to say, "WTF, the yo-yo sucks." But you wrong. See, the yo-yo is perfect for setting up combos and it works pretty good for edge guarding. You can stop meteor smashes with it to versus Lucas' 'Can see it coming from a mile a way up smash. You can kill with the Yo-yo too if you use it right, if the opponent is at 130%(give or take) on the Halberd. You can KO them easy. (I KOed King DDD, and he is heavy.) You have too hit him with the strong part of the around the world. (When it is behind Ness.) I've gotten a few KOes on people this way.

If you use a sliding up smash your yo-yo will hang off the edge. Hitting people that try to grab it. You can also use a down smash to throw your yo-yo over the edge too. I know it won't send them to there death, but it is pretty use full.

Ness' aerials are his bread and butter. So, what better way than to hit them up then the yo-yo? So don't you people dare say the Yo-yo sucks.

2. Throws

I should not even have to explain this; Ness' back throw is the best in the game. It KOes at lower percentages then the other throws in the game. His up throw is perfect for PK Thunder combos. His down throw is the start of a good combo (down throw+ F air +F air + repeat) His forward throw is probably his worst throw since it throws good at low percents, but suckish at low, you can still set people up for a spike though.

3. Aerials

Ness' aerials are second only to Jigglypuff His F air counters all of Lucas' aerials. It is extremely good for combos, and for jumping off the stage to make sure that people don't come back. His B air is a finisher with really good range (It increases if you're retreating while using it. In my opinion, it is the best B air in the game.)

His down air is an epic meteor smash witch can be used with ease to spike people down to there deaths (It is also useful for hitting people when they climb up from the edge. In fact, you can spike people so hard they bounce right back up at high percentages.) This baby can kill at 0% on some characters (Don't believe me then go to the bride of Eldin, and when the middle of the bridge gets blown up have a spiking party).

This Chuck Norris of a move also has a few invincibility frames on it when he puts his foot down, kind of like Ike and Aether. Lucas has spike in his B air that is hard to time and does not have the Norrisness that Ness' has. Plus Lucas' down air make a weak spike that can only kill you at high percentages

I will admit, Lucas' N air is better than Ness', but Ness' is still good for knocking people away from you. You can also use it to keep people off the stage since it comes out fast. Ness' U air comes out slightly faster then Lucas' and is slightly stronger.

4. PK Fire

Ness' PK Fire is useful for catching people, then to wind up the bat and smack them, or grabbing and throwing, or just spamming it to get high damage ( specially against the heavy characters like Bowser and DDD). While Lucas' explodes and does not have the trapping effect of Ness's it still spasm well though.

Ness's PK Fire if used over the an edge falls gradually, which means if you time it right you can kill people that way, it only works at low percents though. When the fire is falling I will pull the person down with them far enough to make recovery impossible (Unless it is Pit or ROB).

While Ness is in the air if he throws PK fire it goes at an angle, which is good and bad. The Blond Boy throws his out in a straight path, which like Ness is good and bad.

Ness' is good because if your coming down in to some one you can catch them on fire easy. The bad thing is the range is decreased, the blond boy is just the opposite.

While Lucas's Thunder is overall better than Ness', Ness PK Thunder two is loads better than Lucas'. This is because it is Ness' strongest move (besides Starstorm).

While it sucks recovery wise, it rocks attack wise, especially if you hit some one at the start of the blast.

Ness' can also tail whip really easy, which is good for blocking meteor smashes, and for combos. Lucas' has a short tail so it cannot tail whip well (not that is needs to since it goes right through people.)

That's all for now PM me if you want to add something. Please don't flame

EDIT

Pk Flash never works from PK Fire trap. (sorry if it seemed i meant it that way)You use it if they are recovering every once and a while, or if they are stunned orn in some one elses combo.

recovering with Ness is a bit different than recovering with Lucas. See with Ness you have too fall down a bit further so the CPU dont follow you then hit your self straight up to grab the ledge. If you are playing against people fall down to get in the way of the thunder then You will Shockblast them.(Shockblasting is were you catch them with the tail of the PK tunder and stun them then nail them with PKT2.) This is a extreamly good killing move if your on one of those cliff levels.

And the yo-yo, you missed? Are you using the down one or the up one? Most people use the down one when they should use the up one or visa versa. You can practice with the up one by going to training and setting the CPU to jump then you hit him when it is charging then nail them with the swing up it's a bit tricky at first but you'll get the hang of it.

I put it on a fanfiction so people would notice it. I'm not a mainstream author like Pikana. So it would not get the rewiers like you a chance to see it. 


	2. arguing or agreeing with reviewers

Afterdawn95 said _Ness is a versatile fighter(which i kinda of like) but his attacks lag/delay which makes him vurnable at some points_

Lucas' attacks lag just as much as Ness' do. I timed it. There is sort of a trade of though. Ness' bat is slow but strong, Lucas' stick swing out fast but is slightly weaker.

While Ness' grab is short and sweet, and if you miss there is virtually no punishment, but Lucas's is a tether and has a HUGE amount of lag if he misses.

His up and down smashes lack power, meanwhile Lucas unleashes tremendous amount of power.

Same thing like with the bat and the stick. While the yo-yo lack KO power it is really good at blocking attacks, and starting combos, and decent at Edge guarding, since it has high priority. While the Lucas' up smash can kill at low percentages, but you can see it from like a mile away. People tend to roll out of the way or spot dodge, then destroy Lucas.

I may as well bring up PK Flash and PK Freeze. PK Freeze is fast and freezes people, but only kills at high percentages, It is a disgrace if you use it to edge guard. (I think the move is the suckiest in the game.) PK Flash is slow and freaken strong killing at 50%. It is an epically awesome edge guard, and is perfect when you have some one trapped.

They are pretty much makes them even in this department.

Weeeeeeee wrote _Honestly... I main both Lucas and Ness, mostly Lucas, but I'd haft to agree with you and your reasons._

You know your brawl, bud. =). When I first played, I played as Lucas' to warm myself up to playing as Ness. I like Lucas too, don't get me wrong. But I always thought he was for People that wanted to play Ness in training.

So yeah you people that main Lucas try out Ness since he has more killing moves. It may take you a while to get use to his differences from Ness, but it is worth it.

Clara the Wolf wrote _yea i have to agree. Ness is alot better attack-wise. but either way i still love 'em both!_

I like them both too (Ness especially because Earthbound is my favorite game). Ness is an Offensive player, with better attacks, while Lucas is a more Defensive player. His recovery is better, and his PSI Magnet hurts people when Lucas lets it go.

Ness= a lot of killing moves, good combos, epic taunt (Okay!), and a less then decent recovery.

Lucas=a few killing move, a few combos, no epic taunt, and a better than average recovery.

**Sorry if this offends any one, that was not my intent. Remember to PM if ypu have something to add.**

**Nesspwns!**


	3. Add stuff

This is were you PM me or rewiew to add stuff

* * *

><p>thespaz179<p>

Since Lucas is a clone character, it's easy. Lucas will probably be absent from Wii U/3DS, or will be exclusive to 3DS because he's a clone. Ness is a veteran, so, it's natural that he's had more time to perfect his skills. Good read.


End file.
